


Перо

by Thexalux



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Перед тем, как учинить свою блистательную эскападу, лорд Шэнь приходит в тюрьму Чор Гом, чтобы заручиться поддержкой еще одного союзника.
Kudos: 1





	Перо

_Это было перо. Самое обычное гусиное перо, ещё даже не запачканное чернилами._

...В тюрьме Чор-Гом запрещены визиты, но не существует таких дверей, которые не смог бы открыть перед собой лорд Шэнь. Его любезно проводили прямо в одиночную камеру Тай Лунга на самом нижнем этаже и, скрипя зубами, оставили их наедине. Тай Лунгу подумалось, что в этот момент чёртовы «носороги» яростно желали, чтобы надменный лорд сдох от страха, услышав надрывный скрип закрывающейся за его спиной двери. Лорд не повёл и бровью — Тай Лунг внимательно за ним наблюдал, втайне ожидая того же, что и тюремщики.

— Я наслышан о тебе, воин кунг-фу, — произнёс Шэнь, медленно прохаживаясь вкруг скованного пленника. Звонкое эхо от железных набоек на его сапогах поднималось от каменного пола по каменным стенам и дробно билось о каменный потолок. Этот методичный, неостановимый звук, смешавшийся с ленивым, как возникшее от ветра течение в застойном озере, голосом Шэня, выводил Тай Лунга из себя. Дело ухудшалось тем, что он не мог видеть проклятого пижона, потому что из-за фиксирующих кандалов обзор был непозволительно сужен.

— О, я, в самом деле, много о тебе слышал, — продолжил Шэнь, пересказывая Тай Лунгу все слухи о нём, Шифу и Угвее, на разные лады, как базарный комедиант. «Я слышал, тебя воспитали в самом лоне кунг-фу», «я слышал, ты предал своего наставника», «я слышал, тебя с позором выгнали...»; Шэнь смаковал всё то бессилие, что чувствовал Тай Лунг, и Тай Лунг со злостью думал, что, будь он свободен в движениях, лорду было бы не до издёвок.

— Однако настолько ли ты хорош, как о тебе говорят?

Шаги оборвались внезапно. Шэнь всего лишь остановился — прямо напротив его лица, — а Тай Лунгу показалось, что тот перерезал до предела натянутую леску. Чутьё посоветовало напрячься, и Тай Лунг открыл глаза, вперился немигающим хищным взглядом в злое, болезненно-белое лицо лорда. 

— У меня было много вариантов, — со скрытой усмешкой проговорил Шэнь, не отрывая по-птичьи острого взгляда от Тай Лунга. — О, ты далеко не первый, не обольщайся! Но я выбрал тебя.

Проговорил — и вынул из тёмной пустоты _перо_. 

У Тай Лунга ушло не больше пяти секунд, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Шэнь, понять, что это такое узкое, вытянутое и белое перед его глазами. Тай Лунгу стоило большого труда не рассмеяться мерзавцу в лицо: он ещё и шутить смеет!.. 

«Когда я выберусь отсюда и заполучу свиток, — сказал себе Тай Лунг, чувствуя жгучую ненависть, клокочущую в горле, — я убью тебя первым».

Шэнь удовлетворённо кивнул — будто считав мысли Тай Лунга прямо с подкорки — и отстранился; и Тай Лунг только теперь вдруг осознал, что до этого мог рассмотреть мозаику узора радужки лорда Шэня: так близко он наклонился.

— Ты жаждешь заполучить свиток Дракона — отлично. Я преподнесу тебе эту возможность. А потом ты поможешь мне захватить Китай. Так же преподнесешь его мне на блюде! 

В вибрирующем голосе, в сияющих непроницаемо-тёмных глазах лорда Шэня зрело какое-то управляемое безумие. Лорд держал своих бешеных псов на поводке, и Тай Лунг почувствовал, как по спине у него пробежал холодок. Шэнь рассмеялся.

— Сделай так, чтобы я не пожалел о сделанном выборе, воин кунг-фу, — ухмыльнулся Шэнь и провёл кончиком пера по лбу Тай Лунга. А потом выпустил его из ломких белых пальцев и развернулся к выходу. — Ты знаешь, что делать. Я буду ждать.

Когда перо мягко спланировало почти до самого пола, дверь уже закрывалась. Поток холодного воздуха заставил его взметнуться.

Тай Лунг голодно оскалился, ловя перо кончиками пальцев. 

Да, он знал, что делать.


End file.
